Télépathie de l'insensibilité
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Recueil de Oneshot basé sur le couple InoXSasuke, qui est un trop rare à mon goût... Chapitre ultime : melancholia
1. Un ange noir

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Un ange noir.

Résumé : Ino pense, seule dans sa chambre, à l'homme qui lui a glissé entre les doigts. Cet homme, Sasuke, elle l'aimait mais elle a préféré mentir… Pourquoi ? Pour ça…

Couples : Ben Ino/Sasu et Sasu/Saku.

Sakura : Ouaiiiiiiis !

Genre : Romance/angst

Fond Sonore : Only One, Yellowcard.

Notes : POV Ino

Notes bis : C'est assez incompréhensible…

* * *

Cela fait déjà trois semaines. Trois semaines que je suis restée enfermée en moi-même, mon sourire s'est tari.

Je l'aimais, je l'aime, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé partir…

Il est exceptionnel, il est angélique… Bien sûr, nous avons tous notre propre conception de la divinité et pour moi, il est un ange. Malgré tout ! Malgré sa froideur, son arrogance, sa désertion… Mais ma conception de ces êtres ailés est assez unique.

Pour moi, il est un ange noir, du genre sans reflet dans le miroir. Si sa froideur donne l'impression qu'il n'a pas de sentiments, c'est parce que de ses yeux d'enfant, il a vu des choses horribles, que personne, quelque soit l'âge, ne devrait voir.

Je pense que Dieu a fait une erreur de l'envoyer sur Terre, il est devenu humain mais garde ses qualités d'ange. En un regard, il nous sonde, de la tête aux pieds, il sait ce que l'on ressent. Ses yeux… Ces deux puits sans fond m'ont toujours quelque peu effrayée. Je le savais qu'il n'était pas humain, dès que mon regard s'est posé sur lui. Il avait déjà toutes les qualités d'un ange mais un jour je les ai vues… Ses ailes…

Les ailes de Sasuke étaient noires et rouges. Certains auraient tout de suite pensé à un démon, mais pas moi, je n'ai vu en lui qu'un ange déchu. Il est venu sur Terre et a connu les sentiments qu'un ange ne devrait pas connaître. Et, je l'affirme, il a connu l'amour. Les anges ont le droit de ne connaître ni l'amour, ni l'amitié, ni la haine. Un ange, en fait, c'est pitoyable. Ils ont certes l'éternité et le bien au fond de leur cœur mais leurs palpitants sont froids ! Un cœur froid, c'est un cœur inutile.

Les démons, eux, ils choisissent les sentiments ! On a vu des démons donner leur vie pour sauver des gens. Kyuubi No Yohko a bien donné sa vie pour sauver Naruto !

Mes pensées m'éloignent de mon objectif véritable, faire le deuil de Sasuke. Je sais que je ne devrais plus l'aimer, maintenant qu'il est en couple, mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre pour lui…

Je me souviens…

J'étais tranquillement installée dans la boutique de mes parents, je tenais la caisse. Il est entré, il voulait me parler. Cela faisait peu de temps que j'avais réellement pris conscience qu'il avait la peine du monde à porter sur ses épaules, cet ange. Je sortis, le suivant jusqu'au parc, qui était tout près.

-Ino… Je voulais te dire que… Je t'aime…

Et là, je ne sus que dire. Mais un sentiment était né au fond de moi : je n'étais pas celle qui lui fallait. Alors j'ai menti.

-Sasuke… Tes sentiments me flattent, mais ils ne sont plus réciproques…

-Quoi ?

-tu me laisses indifférente, mon cœur ne bat plus pour toi.

Pardonne-moi petit ange, c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Tu risques de souffrir, mais comment peux-tu aider les autres si tu es aveuglé par le bonheur ? Ton bonheur ? Je souffrirai autant que toi de cette décision que j'ai prise. Mais c'est comme ça. Je t'aime mais j'ai bien conscience que tu n'es pas fait pour le bonheur ou alors, pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis qu'une petite gamine immature, je ne sais rien de la vie. Ca je ne te le dirai jamais.

-Ino, tu m'as aimé pendant des années… Maintenant que je trouve enfin le courage te dire que moi aussi, tu me rejettes ?

-Ne tentes pas de me faire changer d'avis, tu n'y parviendras pas.

-Je vois au fond de toi que tu m'aimes encore !

-Oui mais non. Oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime comme un ami. Mais je ne peux à tes sentiments en toute honnêteté.

Je m'en veux petit ange de faire ça. Mais j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques années tu perds tes plumes. Tu perds tes plumes et elles tombent en une pluie blanche, noire et rouge. Elles tombent sur nous, pauvres mortels, qui ne savons rien de l'au-delà. Tu es trop pur pour que je puisse oser te salir. Je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout.

Il partit en courant et je le vis quelques jours après dans les bras de Sakura.

Je soupire, seule dans le noir de mon chagrin… Elle n'a rien compris à Sasuke. Elle aura beau faire, elle ne comprendra jamais la pureté de cet ange noir, blanc et rouge.

Noir : parce qu'il est tombé dans un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû atterrir, sur Terre, envoyé céleste de Dieu, pour nous protéger et nous aider.

Rouge : Il a du sang sur ses plumes qui se sont alourdies de sentiments et elles chutent inlassablement vers le sol. Il est devenu le premier humain céleste.

Blanc : il conserve dans ses yeux la pureté. Sa haine est pure, sa supériorité inégale, il est si pur qu'on a l'impression de le salir de nos yeux et pourtant on ne peut en détacher notre regard.

Pardon, petit ange, cela fait à présent trois semaines que tu es avec Sakura et je vois dans tes yeux la flamme qui s'éteint. Je me sens coupable. Cette flamme, c'était celle de ton bonheur. Mais heureux, qui aurais-tu pu aider ? Personne… Pardonne-moi, nous souffrons tous les deux. C'est mieux comme ça.

Il perd ses plumes… L'une d'elles est tombée sur mon cœur et l'a écorché.

* * *

FIN...


	2. Rongée

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Rongée

Couple : Eh bien, Sasu/Ino.

Résumé : Ino et Sasuke sortent ensemble, mais Ino le cache pour ne pas blesser sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, la télépathe est rongée de jalousie…

Genre : Romance.

Ecrit sur : Cells (The Servant), Pris pour cible (Sniper)

* * *

**_Rongée…_**

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

Sasuke soupira. Sakura ne comprendra jamais qu'il ne voudra jamais d'elle. Il y avait un certains nombres de raisons à ce fait : premièrement, il n'aimait que les blondes – la blonde- et il n'envisageait pas de la quitter. Deuxièmement, les pots de glues, il n'aimait pas ça. Troisièmement…

-Sakura, t'es lourde, lâche-le.

A leurs côtés, Ino, elle était rongée de jalousie. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke et elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie l'apprenne, par peur d'être rejetée une fois de plus. Sakura, même si elle n'y paraissait pas, était une fille adorable et Ino ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais la voir tout le temps pendu au cou de son petit copain la mettait hors d'elle. Ainsi elle ne se contrôla pas et elle arracha Sakura de son étreinte avec Sasuke. Une lueur de haine dans ses yeux, la blonde tenta d'expliquer son geste sans dévoiler qu'elle était jalouse.

-Tu vois pas que tu le soules ? Il en a marre et moi aussi ! Il y a plein d'autres gars à Konoha, pourquoi t'es toujours à fond sur lui ?

-C'est pas parce que tu as changé de crèmerie que je dois suivre le mouvement !

-Les filles du calme…

-A moins que tu ne sois jalouse Ino ?

Elle tiqua. Aurait-elle remarqué ? Non, c'était impossible, ils étaient trop discrets, même Shikamaru n'avait rien remarqué.

-J…Jalouse ? Répéta-t-elle, cramoisie, mais de quoi ?

-Eh bien, tu viens de te rendre comptes que jamais tu ne pourras l'avoir parce qu'il est à moi !

Sasuke, qui assistait à cette scène, ricana doucement. Mais où Grand Front allait-elle chercher toutes ces idées saugrenues sur une potentielle histoire d'amour entre eux ?

-Grand Front, arrête la moquette, ça ne te réussis pas. Je suis amoureux et ce n'est pas de toi !

Ino se sentit rassurée de quelque part, par la réflexion de Sasuke. Elle rougit légèrement et se détourna pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie le remarque. Mais elle n'aurait rien remarqué parce qu'elle était concentrée sur Sasuke.

-Mais alors… Qui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sasuke partit et laissa les deux amies ensemble.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le soir, lorsqu'Ino rejoignit Sasuke chez lui, elle soupira. Sakura l'avait bassiné pendant trois heures « qui pouvait être cette sale garce qui lui avait volé le cœur de Sasuke ? » C'était vraiment pénible de devoir supporter ses gémissements. La télépathe eut soudain un doute…

Et si Sasuke n'était pas autant attaché à elle ? Et s'il jouait ? Après tout, il pouvait avoir n'importe qu'elle fille de la planète…

-Bonsoir, Ino.

-'lut.

- Ca ne va pas ?

-Non, ça va pas, non…

Sasuke la regarda, inquiet.

-Que se passes-t-il ?

-Sakura m'énerve de plus en plus ! Et puis…

Elle se serra contre lui, pour respirer ce parfum qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir partir.

-Et puis quoi ?

-J'ai peur, Sasuke… Très peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Qu'un jour, tu me quittes pour mieux que moi… Que tu regrettes ton choix… Je suis jalouse aussi… Dans ces moments-là, je m'en veux terriblement parce que je hais ma meilleure amie. Je la hais parce qu'elle est toujours collée à toi et que j'ai peur que tu finisses par apprécier ce contact et que tu me quittes à son profit…

-Ino…

Il l'écarta quelque de lui et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu penses vraiment que je finirai par apprécier ce contact ? Par aimer Sakura comme je t'aime toi ? Si cela avait dû avoir lieu, cela ferait longtemps que ça serait fait. Mais en ce moment, dis-moi qui est chez moi ?

-Ben moi.

-Oui. Maintenant, dis-moi qui a passé la nuit dernière dans mes bras ? Qui était avec moi pour la St Valentin ? A qui je dis que je l'aime ?

-Moi mais…

Il posa un genou à terre et prit la main gauche d'Ino.

-Ino Yamanaka… Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que nous sortons ensemble et cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit dès le premier jour où je fus obsédé par votre parfum… Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

-Qu…quoi ? Ne te sens pas obligé de m'épouser pour me prouver que jamais tu ne sortiras avec Sakura !

-Mais merde ! Quand je te demande un truc pareil, je ne pense pas une seule seconde à Miss Pot de Glue ! Merde, Ino épouse-moi, fais-moi des enfants et arrête de me prendre le chou avec Sakura !

Ino avait les larmes aux yeux. Même si elle ne rêvait pas vraiment d'une demande en mariage de cette façon là, elle ne put qu'accepter cette demande par un baiser tendre et amoureux. Ses sentiments envers Sasuke avait évolués. L'amour de gamine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était transformé en un véritable amour, le Grand Amour, un frisson qu'elle espérait éternel.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

-Je te stoppe net Sakura ! Je vais me marier !

-Quoi ?

Ino sourit doucement et tendit sa main à Sakura. A son annulaire se trouait une magnifique bague en or et diamants. La bouche de Sakura s'ouvrit et ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs sur tout ce qui bougeait.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, si tu voulais me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire semblant d'épouser ma meilleure amie pour de faux ?

-Vas-tu te voiler la face encore longtemps Sakura ? Intervint Shikamaru, sorti d'on ne sait où.

-Pardon ?

-Ino et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Ino insistait pour que cela ne se sache pas pour ne pas te blesser. Alors sois gentille ouvre les yeux ! Sasuke ne t'aime pas, il va se marier avec celle qu'il aime : Ino.

Sakura se laissa envahir par les larmes et éclata en sanglots. Ino, elle, se sentit envahie par la joie. Une joie immense : elle était libérée du poids qui la pesait depuis un an. La jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers sa meilleure amie s'était apaisée.

* * *

Moi : Mon Dieu, c'est mauvais !

Sakura : Oui ! Le seul vrai couple potable c'est Sasuke et moi.

Naruto : Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est moi et Hinata !

Sasuke : Non, le seul vrai couple envisageable, c'est moi et l'autatrice.

BAM ! Naruto, Sakura et l'autatrice se sont évanouis

Shikamaru : Sympa ta technique pour les faire taire… Mais comment vas-tu gérer l'hystérie de Temi-chou maintenant ?

Sasuke Ah merde… J'avais pas pensé à ça… Reviews pour m'aider ?


	3. pardon

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Pardon

Couple : Eh bien, Sasu/Ino.

Résumé : Sasuke part pour chez Orochimaru et il laisse un courrier à Ino.

Genre : Songfic/Romance

Chanson : "Pardon", Elodie Frégé.

* * *

_**Pardon**_

_J'ai trouvé devant la porte, un morceau de toi,  
Des mots jetés comme des notes,  
Sur un piano de bois,  
La pluie qui tombait dehors avait effacé  
Mon prénom comme par des pleurs tout éclaboussé  
_

Ino venait d'ouvrir la porte ce matin-là, le matin de la désertion de Sasuke. Et juste par terre, se trouvait une lettre adressée à elle. Pour avoir souvent demandé ses cours à Sasuke, elle reconnut son écriture…

« Ino » son prénom semblait effacé. Sasuke aurait-il pleuré ? Ou Est-ce la pluie qui avait mouillé l'enveloppe ? Levant la tête la télépathe s'aperçut que c'était la pluie.

«-Evidemment comme s'il pouvait pleurer ! »

Dans un semi-songe trop réaliste  
J'ai franchi le seuil  
C'était juste un tout petit peu plus triste notre nid en deuil  
J'ai bien remarqué l'absence de ton parfum et des photos.  
C'est dans ce monde en silence, que j'ai lu tes mots.

Ino rentra chez elle et sentit que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe dans son petit d'amour. Alors que la veille au soir, Sasuke était chez elle, dans ses bras… En se levant, elle avait vu qu'il manquait une photo d'elle et que le parfum de Sasuke Semblait s'être évanoui…

Le silence régnait encore quand Ino commença à lire la lettre.

_Tu disais "pardon"  
Je ne peux plus rester  
Ton être au cœur m'est accroché  
Je laisse juste une lettre  
La lâcheté peut-être_

Elle lut à haute voix :

« Ino,

Quand tu liras cette lettre je serais sûrement loin, très loin. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir, je dois tuer mon frère. Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir des liens avec toi. Tu remplis pourtant tout mon esprit. Je suis désolé si je pars comme un lâche avec juste ce courrier comme explications mais si je t'avais dit tout ça en face, je ne serais sûrement jamais parti »

Elle fondit en sanglots…

_Et j'ai lu "pardon"  
Pour moi tu as souffert  
Et ma conscience vit aux enfers  
S'il me faut choisir  
Pardon, laisse-moi fuir_

Elle continua la lecture de la lettre.

« Je sais que toutes ces années où tu essayais d'attirer mon attention t'ont fait souffrir. Et ma phrase suivante risque de te faire souffrir encore plus. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Je suis désolé si tu as mal par ma faute, je suis inexcusable. Mais tu sais, je vis dans un autre univers, où le mal est maître. Mon âme est aux enfers, le diable est mon frère. Il faut que je le détruise et j'ai le choix entre ma vengeance et toi… Pardonne-moi, mais je pars. »

_La douleur coulait sans un bruit  
Quand je t'ai cherché  
Jusqu'à mon coeur, mes larmes en fuite  
Ne t'ont pas trouvé  
Si les jours passent sans toi  
Avec indifférence  
Il ne me reste aujourd'hui  
Que ta correspondance_

Pendant des mois, Ino est partie en mission à la recherche de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle pleurait, elle souffrait terriblement de ce départ inattendu et choquant. Les jours sont passés sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive tellement la douleur l'aveuglait. Elle commençait à oublier la voix et le parfum de Sasuke. Mais pas son écriture. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

_Je te dis "oh non"  
Au nom de nos années  
Tu sais, moi, je peux oublier  
Oui, tu m'as fait souffrir  
Mais sans toi c'est bien pire  
_

Quand elle le retrouverait, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle dirait que non, elle ne veut pas vivre sans lui. Elle le supplierait de revenir, après sa vengeance parce qu'elle oublierait tout. Toutes ces insultes, cette ignorance, ces vestes qu'elle s'était prise. Elle rajouterait que même si, à l'époque, elle avait beaucoup souffert, au moins elle vivait. Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, elle semblait comme morte.

_Tu disais "pardon"  
Je ne peux plus rester  
Ton être au coeur m'est accroché  
Je laisse juste une lettre  
La lâcheté peut-être  
Et j'ai lu "pardon"  
Pour moi tu as souffert  
Et ma conscience vit aux enfers  
S'il me faut choisir  
Je te laisse... revenir_

Elle le retrouva quelques années plus tard. Il était debout devant le cadavre méconnaissable d'Itachi Uchiwa, son frère. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit :

-Tu es un lâche. TU m'as demandé pardon un certain nombre de fois dans ta lettre, parce que tu ne voulais pas de lien avec moi. Tu as été lâche.

-Oui, approuva Sasuke.

-Tout ce que j'avais de toi était ce stupide, 'pour moi t'as souffert'. Ta conscience vit près du Diable ? N'est-il pas mort ? Ne viens-tu pas de le tuer ?

-Si mais… Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

-Tu sais… Sans toi, toutes ces années, c'était dur. J'ai souffert, je t'ai cherché, inlassablement, j'ai lutté, avec Naruto, contre ceux qui te haïssaient à présent. Et j'ai continué de t'aimer à la folie. J'ai bien failli sombrer dans un délire sans nom. Mais… J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre et j'en ai marre de survivre… Reviens !

Ino déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui se laissa faire sans la repousser.

* * *

Moi : Voilà ! Enfin un Sasu/Ino qui marche, sans qu'une certaine chose rose s'interpose entre eux !

Ino : Youpiiii !

Sasuke : mais ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Moi : Oui, il a dit que c'était mwa qu'il aimait !

BOOM ! (Sasuke et Ino s'évanouissent)

Shikamaru : Tu vas le faire mariner encore longtemps ?

Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Shika : si ! Tu sais très bien que je veux dire que JE suis ton favori, parmi les pas méchants et que Sasuke, pour toi est en fait à Naruto et à personne d'autre !

Moi (tentant et réussissant à changer de sujet) : Reviews ?


	4. ses mots

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : Ses mots

Résumé : Lors d'une soirée, Ino, qui est bien touchée, dit des mots à Sasuke et il n'arrive pas à les oublier.

Sakura : C'est pas juuuuuuuste ! Sasuke, c'est moi qu'il aime !

Moi : Non en fait, c'est moi !

Sasuke : En fait…

Moi (me jetant sur lui, qui s'écarte) : Sasu mon amooooouuuuurrrr ! (m'étale par terre) aïeuh.

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèère… Tu postes ou tu restes par terre ?

Moi : Je peux poster depuis le sol…

Tous : --'

* * *

**_Ses mots._**

A Konoha, il était de coutume de faire des grandes fêtes, souvent dans l'année. Et ce soir, c'était la fête des amoureux, pas très différente de la St Valentin, sauf qu'elle n'existait que pour les couples. On faisait une fête où chaque couple venait pour danser slow sur slow. L'alcool y coulait à flots.

Ce soir, on pouvait voir dans la salle Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Tsunade, Tenten et Neji.

Ino buvait, buvait, buvait. Au début, elle buvait parce que c'était la fête. Peu après, elle buvait pour ne plus voir personne d'autre que Lee, son petit ami. A présent, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle buvait.

Sasuke était avachi élégamment dans un fauteuil, il faisait reposer ses pieds d'avoir trop dansé avec Sakura.

Ino s'approcha de lui très discrètement. Enfin aussi discrètement que lui permettait son état. C'est-à-dire… Très bruyamment.

Elle se vautra sur le fauteuil en face de Sasuke et commença à lui taper la discute.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, toutes tes groupies de Konoha ont renoncé à avoir un jour ton amour.

-Je sais.

-Et certaines, bien avant que tu ne sortes avec Sakura.

-Où veux-tu en venir Ino ? Même si je doute que tes pensées soient très cohérentes au vu de ton taux d'alcoolémie.

Ino se releva et s'écroula. Sasuke la rattrapa.

-Laisse-moi…

-Non.

-Laisse-moi… t'aimer…

-Non.

-Laisse-moi… t'aimer… en silence…

Ino s'évanouit et le brun l'allongea sur le canapé. Interrompant son slow, il attrapa Tsunade pour qu'elle examine la télépathe.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a trop bu. Elle est venue me parler puis elle s'est écroulée.

Quelques jours après cette soirée, Sakura piaillait dans l'oreille de Sasuke il-ne-savait-trop quelle connerie. Il était trop préoccupé par Ino. Et surtout par ses mots.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer en silence ».

-Sakura…

-Oui mon choupinou ?

-Quand on a trop bu… On dit forcément la vérité ?

-En théorie, on expose nos sentiments les plus profonds. Ainsi, on pourrait faire avouer à Shikamaru qu'il ne sort pas avec Tsunade juste pour son clan, mais bien par amour. Mais ce n'est pas une science exacte. Pourquoi ?

-Non, non, pour rien…

Il se replongea dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit : Ino n'avait pas renoncé à lui, elle l'aimait toujours. Mais, voyant le brun dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, elle avait choisi de faire taire ses sentiments et de continuer à aimer… en cachette. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait une telle attention pour lui. Et depuis cinq jours que la soirée était passée, Sasuke douta. Il douta de tout, en bloc.

De ses sentiments pour Sakura

De son choix de carrière

De son amitié envers Ino.

Il aurait même pu douter de sa fraternité avec Itachi. Et tout ça pour six petites mots.

Se levant, il regarda Sakura et lui dit :

-Désolé, mais c'est fini.

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Toi et moi, nous, tes 'choupinou' incessants, tout ça, c'est fini. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Il partit en direction de la fleuristerie des Yamanaka et y pénétra.

Ino le regarda, rougit et partit dans l'arrière-boutique où Sasuke la rejoignit.

-Ino…

-Va-t-en, Sasuke. Mais avant, je suis désolée… De ce que je t'ai dit lors de la soirée. Va-t-en. Laisse-moi.

-Il en est hors de question.

Il s'approcha d'elle et il l'enlaça, lui ôtant ainsi tout moyen de fuite.

-Laisse-moi, je t'en prie. Je souffre assez comme ça. Alors, pars, rejoins-la et laisse-moi… Dans le silence.

-Non. Je refuse que tu m'aimes en silence. Parce que… depuis quelques jours… tes mots… me poursuivent… Je crois bien que…

-Non… Sasuke, ne le dis pas… Pour ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas de mon bonheur au dépend du sien.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Mais était-elle vraiment humaine ? Il entendit des bruits derrière eux.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi, Ino.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et tombèrent nez à nez avec Sakura. Elle sourit faiblement et ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Je ne suis plus avec choup…Sasuke. Soyez heureux. J'ai eu une proposition en mariage et je vais accepter.

Elle fuit en courant, laissant les deux amoureux face à face. Sasuke leva la main jusqu'à la joue de la télépathe et la caressa doucement, provoquant à chaque mouvement de ses doigts des frissons chez Ino. Celle-ci n'y tint plus et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il lui sourit et elle repartit travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, elle sortait toujours avec Lee…

* * *

Sakura : Choupinouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, où es-tu ?

Sasuke (étranglant l'autatrice) : Pourquoi tu lui a donné cette idée de surnom ridicule ?

Moi : Kof kof kof… Eh bien, parce que je trouve que choupinou te correspond bien…

Naruto, Kiba, Neji et Shika : Pffffffffff… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sasuke (mode sharingan on) : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Naruto (s'essuyant une larme) : Raaaah, choupinou sort le sharingan… Il fait… MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sakura : Mais arrête de te moquer de choupinou d'amour !

Kiba : de mieux en mieux !

Sasuke : Grand Front, ta gu…le !

Sakura : Pourquoi mon choupinou tout doux ?

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je vais me pendre moi !

Sakura (le suivant) : Attends choupinou-chou chéri, tu oublies la corde !

Moi : Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Keuf… Rewiehouhouhouhouhouhouhou ?


	5. main contre main

Auteur : Temi-chou.

Titre : Main contre main.

Résumé : Il n'est qu'un simple agent de gare. Pourtant, quand il l'a vue, elle et puis son regard, il a tout oublié.

Notes : Univers alternatif. Idée que j'ai eue dans le train.

Sasuke : Tu nous prépares quoi comme horreur ?

Moi : D'où tu m'insultes toi ?

Sasuke : Depuis que je suis de nouveau ton préféré !

Moi : et c'est quoi qui te fait dire ça ?

Sasuke : Je suis deux fois en poster dans ta chambre, Naruto et Shikamaru n'y sont pas.

Shika : Ce qui prouve que nous, elle n'a pas besoin d'images (autre que celle qu'elle a dans son cœur) pour se souvenir de nous.

Moi : T'es cassé là, Sasuke.

Notes bis : chaque semaine est séparée par une rangée de "µ"

* * *

**_Main contre main_**

Quand il arriva au bureau, il constata que son emploi du temps avait changé. C'était la poisse, il aurait dû dîner au restaurant avec sa fiancée. Cette modification le mit en rogne.

-Qui est le sombre crétin qui s'est permis de modifier MON emploi du temps sans MON autorisation ?

-Héhé, c'est moi, fit une voix venant de lui. Désolé mais ma femme a eu les contractions ce matin et j'aurais voulu être auprès d'elle à la clinique. Mais je travaillais.

-Alors, tu voulais ta soirée et c'est moi que tu pigeonnes, c'est ça ?

-Allez, s'il te plaît Sasuke, on est amis non ?

-Dans tes rêves Naruto. J'accepte mais c'est parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir.

« Mensonges ! » Lui criait son esprit. Mais le brun, au plus profond de lui-même, n'avait aucune envie de voir sa fiancée. Ce n'était qu'un mariage d'intérêt après tout, il avait accepté parce qu'elle venait d'une grande famille et que cette parenté pourrait faire oublier le scandale qui avait déchiré la sienne quinze années auparavant. Il mit donc sur sa tête sa casquette et confia à Naruto la tâche de prévenir sa fiancée qu'il travaillait. Malgré sa boutade, il semblait évident que le brun et le blond étaient amis. La preuve, il avait accepté sans même poser de question de lui rendre service.

Sasuke consulta la liste des trains qui passeraient en gare de Konoha pendant son service. Il n'y en avait qu'un. Konoha était le point d'arrêt entre Suna et Ame et cette ligne était très peu fréquentée.

Une heure après le début de son service, Sasuke vit le train débarquer. Il siffla, prévenant l'entrée en gare imminente puis il s'écarta. Ou plutôt engagea un mouvement pour s'écarter. Le train était totalement à l'arrêt et une jeune fille blonde attira son attention. Non pas qu'elle était belle. Si, elle l'était mais Sasuke ne vit rien de sa beauté. Tout ce qu'il vit c'est la main de la blonde plaquée contre la vitre et le regard de profonde détresse qu'elle adressait à la gare. Le brun regarda à droite et à gauche, peut-être attendait-elle quelqu'un ? Mais il ne vit personne.

Alors il s'approcha lentement et leva sa main. Elle entra en contact avec la vitre et la fille déposa un regard surpris sur lui. Mais elle le retira pas sa main, au contraire, elle sembla raffermir sa prise sur le verre et sur l'infime chaleur de la paume de Sasuke. Il se plongea dans son regard et la détresse s'accentua. Le brun ne pouvait rien faire à part contempler les deux puits de supplication qui se dressaient devant eux. Puis le train commença à partir et Sasuke le suivit. Quand il ne put plus suivre, il s'arrêta et il regarda sa main.

-Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Il ne faut pas que je m'éloigne de mon but : épouser Sakura Haruno pour faire briller mon nom !

Mais cette fille, qui était-elle ? Puis pourquoi avait-elle ce regard si plein de détresse ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La semaine suivante, le même jour à la même heure, le train faisant la liaison entre Suna et Ame était là. Sasuke aussi. Puis il la vit, la fille. Elle avait toujours la main contre la vitre mais son regard était moins désespéré. Il semblait même plein d'espoir. Allant de droite à gauche elle semblait attendre quelqu'un et ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke. Elle lui sourit, son sourire était doux alors il s'approcha et comme la semaine suivante, il passa dix minutes, la main collée contre la vitre, espérant que cette fille irait mieux.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Leur troisième rencontre fut différente en un seul détail : la fille portait à sa main gauche une alliance et elle pleurait. Mais comme les semaines précédentes, elle porta sa main à la vitre. Sasuke s'approcha une fois de plus, pour toucher cette paume blanchâtre, ne serait-ce qu'au travers d'un verre. A ce moment-là, les larmes de la fille se tarirent et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis le train partit.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Allez, avoue, pourquoi tu veux tout le temps te farcir ce créneau ? C'est le plus chiant ! Beugla Naruto.

-Mais je n'ai aucune raison particulière, fous-moi la paix.

-Mais en fait, je venais te dire que Sakura allait sûrement venir ce soir. Apparemment cela fait un mois que vous n'avez pas dîné ensemble tous les deux. Depuis que ma fille est née d'ailleurs.

Sasuke sembla faire un arrêt sur image. Il avait complètement oublié que Naruto était père.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois ! Son prénom c'est Ino !

_Ino…Ino…Ino…Ino…Ino…Ino…Ino…Ino…_

Se prénom résonna en écho dans l'esprit du cadet des Uchiwa. Il pensa immédiatement à la fille et vérifia l'heure. Le train n'arriverait que dans dix minutes.

Le train arriva et comme les trois dernières semaines, Sasuke et la jeune fille étaient main contre main. Et le train partit pour le plus grand désespoir de Sasuke. Il s'apprêta à retourner au travail quand…

-Sasuke… ? Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

-Sakura, murmura-t-il, exaspéré que la magie se soit envolée à cause d'elle, j'étais en train de regarder partir le train.

-Le train ou la blonde qui était à l'intérieur ?

Une sueur froide descendit le long du dos de Sasuke.

-Quelle blonde ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu ! Eh bien, je te quitte !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La fille plaqua sa main contre la vitre. Sasuke regarda cette main, leva les yeux vers la fille mais ne fit rien. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde. Puis il s'en alla. Elle éclata carrément en sanglots. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-A force de sentir la chaleur de votre main à travers la vitre, j'ai voulu connaître sa vraie chaleur.

Sasuke tendit sa main à l'inconnue. Souriant, elle la serra.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, je peux… ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant la place à côté de la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Moi : Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Sasuke : Mais… il se passe rien !

Moi : tu connais la notion d'amour platonique ? Et puis… Tu voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Sasuke : Non, non, je suis satisfait comme ça. Et vous ?


	6. l'ombre de l'autre

Auteur : Temi-chou

Fiction : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : L'ombre de l'autre.

Résumé : Je ne suis que l'ombre, la copie de l'autre. Mais ça me va en fait. Parce qu'il est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Même s'il ne pense qu'à « elle », c'est à moi qu'il dit je t'aime.

* * *

**_L'ombre de l'autre._**

Moi, je suis moi. Et elle, c'est la perfection. Alors bien sûr ça fait un vide, une différence. Elle et moi, nous n'avons pas de point commun alors pourquoi est-ce moi que mon brun a épousé ? Par praticité. Rien de plus, moi je suis sur place. Elle habite à Suna et n'a pas le droit d'abandonner ses fonctions. C'est stupide de se dire que moi, Ino Yamanaka, ne suis que le substitut de Temari No Sabaku.

C'est elle qu'il aime et c'est à moi qu'il dit je t'aime. Même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un vaste mensonge, j'ai envie d'y croire, juste une seule seconde. Parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai, tous les matins, je contemple mon alliance, béate d'amour. Enfin, quand Sasuke ne sait pas que je suis réveillée. En fait, il ne sait pas que je l'aime encore. Je lui ai fait croire que je me suis mariée avec lui par pure amitié, pour l'aider. Il y a cru ! En fait, celle que j'ai le plus essayé de convaincre c'est moi-même, parce que je sais que Sasuke ne sera jamais totalement à moi.

Je regarde mon mari, on est à table.

-Tu repars quand pour Suna, en mission ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

-Non je voulais juste savoir quand c'est que j'allais de nouveau te voir sourire !

-Sans doute pas avant longtemps, Ino chérie.

-Oh c'est dommage…

Je ne suis pas du tout ironique, je le pense vraiment. Il est mieux avec un joli sourire, ce petit. Là, j'ai l'impression de le retrouver quelques temps avant qu'il ne parte chez Orochimaru. C'est très cruel.

Il me regarde avec insistance. Je m'interroge, qu'a-t-il ?

-Dis-moi, Ino, tu voudrais pas que l'on aie des enfants ?

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine : commencerait-il à m'aimer un peu ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-La survie de nos clans ! Il faut un héritier aux Yamanaka et aussi aux Uchiwa.

-Ah.

Je suis au bord des larmes. Je me lève de table et cours jusque dans ma chambre. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il m'aime ! Rien qu'un peu, plutôt de que faire semblant devant les autres. Les autres, ce sont les seuls devant qui je ne fais pas semblant, moi. Ca m'ennuie de devoir mentir à mon époux tant aimé. Il arrive dans la chambre et me regarde durement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Mais rien, des sautes d'humeur, j'ai le droit non ?

-Tu ne m'a pas habitué à ça tu vois. Tu es toujours souriante. Alors te voir pleurer quand je te demande des enfants, ça peut provoquer des drôles d'émotions chez moi. T'es ma meilleure amie Ino.

-C'est justement ça le problème. Je ne suis que ta meilleure amie.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime Sasuke, ça vient du cœur, c'est sincère, c'est de l'amour. Et toi, tu ne vois que Temari ! même si j'adore quand tu pars en mission parce que tu souris, ça me désole de voir que je ne peux pas te rendre le sourire ! Sasuke je suis amoureuse de toi ! Pourras-tu un jour répondre à mes sentiments ?

Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Peut-être que…

-Non, je ne répondrais jamais à tes sentiments Ino. J'en suis flatté, un peu, mais moi, j'aime Temari et personne d'autre. Tu n'es qu'une amie pour moi et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Mes larmes se tarissent. Je suis stupéfaite. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il a été franc avec moi. Je lui saute au cou comme s'il avait répondu à mes sentiments. En fait, je me fiche d'être dans l'ombre de cette fille parce qu'il est à moi. Et rien qu'à moi. C'est à moi qu'il a demandé des enfants et s'il n'aime pas ses enfants, je les aimerais pour deux. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de m'appeler Ino Uchiwa. Parce que ce nom sonne bien à mes oreilles et que j'en rêvais depuis toute gamine. Alors peu importe qu'il ne m'aime pas. Peu importe que notre amour soit factice.

-Merci, Sasuke, merci.

* * *

Moi : Voilà ! Un peu de sens unique, ça fait pas de mal !

Ino (en pleurs) : ça dépend pour qui !

Moi : Allez, arrête de pleurer ! Promis, le prochain c'est un réciproque !

Sasuke : Eh merde…

Moi : Quoi ?

Sasuke : tu me colles avec Ino !

Moi (air menaçant, ressortant mes vieilles idées de fictions) : Tu préfèrerais peut-être Sakura ou Tsunade ?

Sasuke : Finalement Ino, c'est pas mal !

Moi : On est d'accord !


	7. marquepages

Auteur : Temi-chou 

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : Marque-page

Résumé : Ino s'invite chez Sasuke pour un repas entre meilleurs amis… Mais Naruto leur fait faux-bond… Coup monté ?

* * *

**_Marque-page._**

Dès l'aube, Sasuke s'était levé pour faire un brin de ménage chez lui. A midi, ses deux meilleurs amis, Naruto et Ino, venaient manger. Il se démena pendant deux heures pour rendre son appartement présentable et il s'installa dans son canapé avec son album photo. Il adorait regarder ses vieilles photos pendant des heures. Cela faisait un an qu'il était revenu à Konoha et il avait découvert qu'Ino ne lui courait plus après, ce qui le débloqua et il sympathisa avec elle. Sasuke découvrit des facettes de la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il la pensait superficielle, stupide et trop groupie, il avait découvert une fille qui aimait les cœurs plus que le physique, une fille vive et très intéressante. Il en était tomé follement amoureux… Mais comme il savait qu'elle ne le voyait plus que comme un ami, il s'était abstenu de faire sa déclaration. Il repensait à tout ça en voyant la photo que Naruto avait prise de lui et Ino. Dessus elle souriait. Dans son album, il y avait beaucoup de photos d'elle et de Naruto. Des photos de tous les trois aussi, à la pelle.

Sa photo préférée était celle que Naruto avait prise. Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là : ils avaient décidé de prendre un jour de congé et ils étaient allés au lac le plus proche. Ino regardait le lac, les cheveux lâchés et secoués par le vent. Naruto l'avait interpellé en lui disant qu'elle était belle. Elle s'était retournée avait souris et le flash avait surgi.

C'était à ce moment que Sasuke avait compris qu'il était amoureux. A ce moment et à aucun autre. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Ino. Ils se firent la bise et elle éclata d'un rire presque cristallin.

-Mon pauvre Sasuke, t'es pas bien réveillé !

-…Pourquoi ?

-Tu accueilles des jeunes filles dans cette tenue ?

Il baissa le regard sur lui-même et s'aperçut qu'il était en pyjama. Etant donné que l'été commençait à arriver, Sasuke dormait en caleçon et… Il rougit.

-Aaaaah ! Attends-moi dans le salon, je vais me changer !

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et Ino avança jusqu'au salon. Sasuke, enfilant une chemise noir et un baggy de la même couleur hurla à travers la maison :

-Tu sais à quelle heure Naruto va débarquer ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas aujourd'hui ! Répondit la télépathe sur le même ton.

-DE QUOIIIIIIIII ????????!!!!!!

Sasuke sentit un plan foireux digne de Naruto-investigations. C'était un pur délire du blond, qui visait à former des couples. Il avait fait en sorte que Sakura parte se marier avec un gars du désert, il avait collé Hinata dans les bras de Neji et maintenant, Sasuke sentit que c'était pour lui. Ce crétin allait mourir d'ici quelques jours… Vraiment. Il partit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au salon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto ne peut pas venir ?

-Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il avait une fille à draguer ou une connerie dans le genre… Je ne sais plus, affirma Ino d'un ton vague.

Intrigué, Sasuke regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et il sentit blanchir. Elle venait de tomber sur la photo d'elle près du lac… Et elle avait aussi trouvé le papier jauni qui marquait cette page de son album… Jusque là, rien de bien compromettant, sauf si l'on sait que sur le parchemin était noté en lettres calligraphiées :

« J'ai marqué cette page de mon amour… Je ne veux surtout pas la perdre »

-A…attends, je… peux…tout…tout t'expliquer, bafouilla-t-il.

Ino tourna un regard qu'il jugea dur vers lui.

-J'espère bien. Et surtout, sois convaincant.

Il décida de tout avouer, quitte à la perdre. Maintenant que son secret était découvert, il ne pouvait mentir plus longtemps.

-Eh bien en fait, je… t'aime, Ino. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que ce n'est plus réciproque, en fait en y réfléchissant bien quand tu m'aimais, je ne t'aimais pas, et maintenant que je t'aime, tu ne m'aimes plus, donc ça n'a jamais été réciproque. Mais, tu sais, on fait tous des erreurs et je voudrais que tu restes mon amie malgré tout parce que je pourrais me contenter de ton amitié.

Il n'avait jamais autant parlé et surtout aussi vite.

Elle leva la main et le gifla. Sasuke porta sa main à sa joue et regarda Ino, surpris.

-Mais… ?

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ca fait plus d'un an que je dissimule mes sentiments pour toi, que je les étouffe. Et toi, tu oses penser que je t'ai oublié ? Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? J'ai juste mûri et changer ma façon d'aimer ! Mais je t'aime encore, je t'aime toujours…

Sasuke regarda Ino. Ino regarda Sasuke. Puis n'y tenant plus, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils s'interrompirent en entendant des applaudissements.

-Et une fois de plus Naruto-investigations triomphe !

Ino et Sasuke se regardèrent.

-Je l'étrangle pendant que tu l'éventres ?

-Ok.

Ils scellèrent leur accord d'un baiser et Naruto se fit pourchasser par deux furies hurlant des « tu savais que c'était réciproque et t'as rien fait avant, enflure ! »

* * *

Moi : Alors, heureuse Ino ?

Ino : Oui, très.

Sasuke : moi, pas.

Moi : Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, donc, je ne fais pas attention !

Sasuke : Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est « pourquoi interrompre le truc après deux tout petits bisous ? »

BAM !

Shika : Ino s'est évanouie.

Moi : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Shika : A mon avis, il a toujours peur que tu le colles avec Tsunade !

Moi : Mais non, Tsunade est à toi voyons !

Shika : Ou alors, avec Sakura !

Moi : Mais il est fou ! Reviews ?


	8. mourir pour toi

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : Mourir pour toi

Résumé : Ino, qui sortait avec Sasuke depuis un an, s'est faîte lâchée au profit de Sakura. Une haine s'est installée entre les trois. Mais… Est-ce vraiment de la haine ?

* * *

_**Mourir pour toi**_

Ino marchait dans la rue, main dans la main avec Shikamaru. Les deux amoureux avaient décidé de manger à Ichiraku, pour fêter leur « trois mois ».

-_C'est une étape importante_, avait affirmé Ino.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, la télépathe vit Sasuke et Sakura, assis, en tête à tête. Elle soupira bruyamment de sorte à ce qu'ils tournent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-_Mon dieu, Shika-d'amour, cet endroit est mal famé, allons ailleurs._

-_Yamanaka, t'as un problème ? _Appela son ex.

-_Oui, effectivement. Mon problème a ton visage qui me donne envie de vomir._

-_Dire qu'avant, il t'a fait jouir._

-_Non, pas ton visage, juste ton corps. Le reste c'est inintéressant._

Shikamaru tira Ino par la main, pour éviter que le conflit ne dégénère. Il l'emmena dans un coin sombre et lui demanda :

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

-_Comment il fait, pour l'embrasser, la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras ?_

-_…_

Shikamaru ne préféra rien dire, il savait que c'était inutile. Depuis un an, Ino dépérissait de jour en jour et il savait pourquoi elle pleurait. Pourquoi elle souffrait. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus aimer. Pourquoi elle était agressive. Un seul nom : Sasuke Uchiwa. Non, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait deux noms : Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.

Dans cette histoire, les deux étaient à blâmer ! Sakura, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu accepter de perdre face à Ino. Elle avait donc chauffé Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et il a résisté pendant un an. Mais il a fini par craquer et ce fut son erreur. Shikamaru regarda sa meilleure amie, avec qui il sortait juste pour elle, pour lui remonter le moral, ce que tout le monde ignorait. Les gens pensaient que le manipulateur d'ombre et la télépathe s'aimaient, mais le peuple n'était pas dans leur intimité et chaque soir, Ino passait son temps à pleurer, comme maintenant.

-_Pour moi, plus rien n'existe. Je ne vois plus les gens autour de moi, je ne vois que son visage collé à celui de Sakura, je n'entends que sa voix me dire « toi et moi, c'est fini » Et… et je me détruis chaque jour ! Chacun de ses regards sont des poignards ! Que puis-je faire ?_

-_La vraie question,_ expliqua lentement Shikamaru, _c'est « veux-tu mourir pour lui ? »_

Ino réfléchit toute la semaine et celle qui suivit. Elle se demandait comment faisait Sasuke pour vivre loin d'elle. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Un jour, elle décida d'aller voir Sasuke chez lui. Lorsqu'elle s'aprrêta à sonner à la porte, des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention : c'étaient ses deux ennemis.

-_Putain, Sakura, tu me fais chier, j'ai jamais dit ça !_

-_Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu viens juste de me dire qu'Ino était désirable !_

-_Mais faut être fou pour dire ça ! Arrête un peu !_

La télépathe sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Comment osait-il dire ça alors qu'ils avaient si souvent fait l'amour tous les deux ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il ne la désirait pas ?

-_Je veux que tu cesses de la voir !_

-_Mais je ne la vois plus ! Quand on se voit, on s'engueule et on s'insulte ! Je la hais !_

C'est sur ces propos qu'elle entra sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

-_Comment oses-tu ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Quand tu me disais « je t'aime » j'y croyais, moi, Sasuke. Alors pour toi, rien n'était vrai ? Ce n'était que du vent ? Je t'aimais plus que tout, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi, Sasuke. Tu serais donc vraiment le con que m'a décrit Naruto ?_

En effet, le brun et le blond ne se parlaient plus depuis deux ans, ils s'étaient brouillés définitivement et Ino n'avait jamais su à propos de quoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait ce que Naruto lui avait dit de ne jamais croire les mots d'amour de Sasuke, ce que, comme une idiote, elle n'avait pas fait.

-_Moi, depuis que tu m'as quittée, je suis vide. Je ne sais plus reconnaître mes amis, mes ennemis, je me sens vide… Tous tes mots, tous tes regards sont de véritables poignards. Mais je veux pas mourir pour toi. C'est fini, plus jamais tu n'auras mon attention._

Ino se tourna vers son ancienne meilleure amie.

-_Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, ça ne durera pas._

Quelques mois plus tard, Sakura s'était faite jetée et Ino coulait des jours heureux, célibataire. Naruto lui était très précieux, il était son confident. Ce jour-là, il était dans son salon, à raconter ses déboires amoureux.

_-…Et là, je commence à vouloir l'embrasser et Neji qui arrive._

_-C'est pas vrai ?_

_-Si ! Cela fait des années que je veux avouer mes sentiments à Tenten et… Ce Hyuuga de malheur qui vient mettre son nez dans mes affaires !_

La porte de chez Ino sonna.

_-Je vais ouvrir,_ dit Naruto.

Ino le laisse faire et alla chercher un peu de thé quand elle entendit la porte se claquer.

_-Qui c'était ?_

_-Une erreur,_ répondit Naruto d'une voix pas très assurée.

_-Sympa, merci, _lança une voix trop bien connue par Ino.

Elle en lâcha sa théière pendant que l'échange entre les deux garçons se continuait.

_-De rien, tu es une erreur de la nature, tu n'y peux rien._

Sasuke ne répondit pas et demanda à parler à Ino seul à seul ce qu'elle refusa.

_-Je ne veux pas me trouver seule en face de toi, après tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Parle donc devant Naruto._

Sasuke sembla hésiter.

_-Bon, d'accord… En fait, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est par rapport à nous deux._

_-Il y a un toi, un moi, mais pas de nous deux._

_-Je sais, laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît Ino._

_-…_

_-Il y a déjà trois ans et demi, Naruto et moi on s'est brouillés. Si on s'est engueulé c'est parce que je lui ai dit que… J'avais l'intention de jouer avec toutes mes groupies, autrement dit : les prendre, les utiliser et les jeter…_

Ino se leva et lui mit une claque.

_-Aïe. Mais elle était méritée. Je continue mon histoire… Ainsi, j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi… Au début, j'avais l'intention de te jeter au bout quelques semaines mais j'ai commencé à apprécier ta compagnie, tu étais drôle et attentionnée, si différente de ton mode groupie. Alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien prévoir un petit mois de plus… Et je me répétais ça chaque mois puis je t'ai quittée pour Sakura_.

Un silence s'installa, Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, gêné que Sasuke ose dire ça à Ino. La télépathe regardait la théière et le brun hésitait à continuer.

_-Comment aurais-je pu prévoir, _continua-t-il, _que tu…_

_-Que je ?_ Demanda Ino, après deux minutes de silence.

_-Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que je tomberais amoureux de toi ?_

_-N'espère rien de moi, Sasuke, je ne te crois plus quand tu me dis. On ne recommencera rien tous les deux._

_-Je ne te demande pas ça. Je voudrais juste que tu envisages de me pardonner… un jour, proche ou lointain… Et toi aussi, Naruto, tu avais raison quand tu disais que ce jeu se retournerait contre moi. Je suis pris au piège…_

_-Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives. Bon les gars, je vous laisse, je suis désolé Ino, mais le devoir m'appelle, je vois mes élèves foutre la merde dans un parc, il faut que j'agisse._

Naruto s'éclipsa laissant seuls face à face les deux anciens amants.

Ino s'approcha de Sasuke et mit sa main sur sa joue. Il l'enlaça tendrement et la télépathe vit bien une différence avec les autres étreintes qu'il lui avait offerts alors elle sut qu'il avait dit la vérité. Elle prit la parole :

_-Je t'aime encore, je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais ma plaie est encore trop à vif pour que je puisse te pardonner dans l'immédiat. Attends encore quelques semaines… quelques mois… Je pourrais te donner une réponse._

_-Je t'attendrais autant de temps qu'il le faudra._

Ino sourit. Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de mourir pour lui.

* * *

Ino : 0.o

Moi : Quoi encore ?

Ino : Ben, je sais pas c'est étrange…

Moi : En quoi ?

Sasuke : Je suis un salaud qui joue avec les meufs puis qui tombe amoureux comme un con ?

Moi : Oui.

Sasuke : Ca me va.

Moi : Cesse de t'inquiéter, je ne te mettrais pas avec Tsunade ni avec Sakura alors cesse de faire l'hypocrite.

Sasuke : Non, je le pensais vraiment… Reviews ?


	9. Erreur

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Résumé : Ils s'affrontent. Qui l'emportera ?

Notes : Ouais, je sais, c'est nul, mais j'ai rêvé de ça cette nuit alors je l'ai fait !

Sasuke : Tu fais des rêves bizarres toi !

Moi : Bah, non ! La nuit dernière c'était pire, je dansais une valse au beau milieu d'une fontaine et mon prof d'éco jouait le serveur d'un bar pas loin du château.

Sasuke : On s'en fout.

Moi : c'est toi qui demande hein !

Notes 2 : J'ai réussi à mettre PILE 100 mots !

* * *

_**Erreur **_

Elle le regardait, il la regardait. Leur affrontement dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne daigne agir. Elle baissa les yeux. Et grogna. Puis elle lui lança un regard assassin.

-Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça.

Il sourit, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Pourtant, elle pensait avoir paré à toute éventualité. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

-Echec et mat.

Ino eut une petite moue boudeuse.

-T'es pas drôle mon coeur.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Sasuke sourit. Il venait de la battre pour la première fois en deux ans de mariage.

* * *

Moi : Oui, voilà, j'avais prévenu c'est nul. 

Sasuke : Des fois, tu ferais mieux de pas écrire et de rester couchée...

Moi : Tu sais quoi ?

Sasuke : Non...?

Moi : Y a Itachi là-bas au fond !

Sasuke (courant à fond) : Je vais le tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

Shika : Il est stupide ce garçon... Surtout quand il s'agit de son frère.


	10. pourquoi

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : Pourquoi

Résumé : Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse de lui ?

Notes : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je fais que des drabbles ces temps-ci. Depuis ce matin quoi !

Notes bis : C'est pas la next gen, ils n'ont que douze ans !

* * *

_**Pourquoi**_

Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse de lui ?

Pour sa beauté ? Il l'était mais, c'était autre chose.

Parce qu'il était mystérieux ? A douze ans, ça nous touche pas.

Parce qu'il était le plus fort ? Bah, en tant que future Kunoichi, qu'importe, elle saurait se défendre seule.

Parce qu'il ne disait rien ? A douze ans, on veut juste parler, pas aller plus loin !

Non, si elle l'aimait, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Et depuis ce jour, Ino s'était fait une promesse.

Un jour, elle ferait sourire Sasuke. Elle était tombée amoureuse.

* * *

Ino : Tiens, ça change.

Sasuke : C'est clair.

Moi : Oui, je sais, mais faut bien revenir à la réalité !

Ino : En tout cas, je passe pas pour une petite idiote superficielle

Sakura : ce que tu es

Sasuke : au même titre que toi.

Sakura et Ino : Il me trouve superficiellllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Sasuke et moi : --' reviews ?


	11. des limites

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Titre : Des limites.

Résumé : Il y a des limites à tout.

Notes : C'est Andromaque, de Racine, qui m'a inspiré ce drabble. Bientôt, je me remets aux choses longues, promis.

Ino : Tu sais, tes promesses, on y croit plus.

Moi : Chut, dis pas ça, ou je change le recueil et il s'appellera "En rose et sombre" si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Ino : Euh, non, t'inquiètes, je voulais pas te vexer.

* * *

**_Des limites._**

Des limites.

Il y a des limites à chaque chose. Tout a un début, tout a une fin. C'est une boucle infinie et immuable et il en est ainsi depuis la création. Tout se finit un jour : l'amitié, le désir, la haine, tout.

Mais, sans prétention aucune, le jour où elle a croisé ce regard si triste, elle a ébranlé ce cercle vicieux. Par deux puits sombres, elle a pu, à elle seule, briser les scellés et réécrire l'histoire. A elle seule, Ino a défié les lois injustes écrites des milliers d'années auparavant. Elle était amoureuse et elle l'aimait…

Sans limite…

* * *

Sasuke : C'est mignon.

Ino : C'est si vrai.

Sakura : C'est prétentieux.

Naruto : c'est nul, on parle pas de moi.

Moi : C'est bon ? Vous avez fini vos commentaires ?

Tous : Oui, oui.

Moi : Bon... Reviews ?


	12. berceuse

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : Berceuse.

Résumé : Le pire, c'était cette voix criarde, bien trop crispante...

Notes : Sasuke un poil OOC !

* * *

_**Berceuse **_

De tout temps à jamais, Ino restera pour lui une fille vraiment trop collante.

Elle est chiante, elle hurle tout le temps, elle se bat sans cesse avec Sakura, elle se fait des films concernant le pseudo amour qu'il est censé lui porter et pour finir, pire que tout, sa voix est bien trop crispante. C'est sûrement ça qui était le pire : la voix de cette fille quand elle piaillait ses « Sas'ke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun » à longueur de journées. Déjà, quand ses parents étaient encore en vie, il y a si longtemps, elle le poursuivait nuit et jour. Pourtant, il avait tout essayé pour la repousser !

Les premiers temps, il l'envoyait valser. « T'es lourde » « t'es pire que Sakura » « t'es moche » « t'es stupide » « casse-toi ». Rien n'y faisait. Ni les mots, ni les kunais lancés exprès pour lui faire peur. Alors il changea de méthode.

La phase qu'il appelait ILIY de signification claire : Ignorons la Lourde Ino Yamanaka. Alors, elle piaillait dans le vide, lui jurant un amour plus fort que celui de toutes les autres et surtout plus fort que celui de Sakura "Grand Front". Et lui, il la snobait, passait à côté sans la voir, mais rien n'y faisait : lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il sentait toujours sa présence collée à ses basques.

Et parfois, la nuit, quand il faisait des cauchemars, il lui semblait entendre la voix de cette blondasse lui chanter une berceuse et il se rendormait. Une fois, réveillé par la douceur de la voix, il avait ouvert les yeux mais il n'y avait personne, sauf la fenêtre de sa chambre, ouverte. Un rêve, juste un rêve bien étrange.

Mais depuis déjà plus de trois ans qu'il était parti à Oto, il faisait de nouveau ses cauchemars. Il revoyait son frère tuer son clan inlassablement et il ne pouvait jamais rien y faire. Et quand il se réveillait, en sueur, dans son lit froid, sa chambre sans identité, et qu'il voyait ces murs lui tenant lieu de demeure, blancs, si blancs qu'ils en paraissaient sombres, il se disait, oui il se disait, que finalement, la vie à Konoha n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

Même s'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre de nouveau la voix stridente de la blonde lui chanter une berceuse pour le calmer.

* * *

Ino : 0.o

Moi : Ouais, ça se passe de commentaire...

Sasuke : ...


	13. jasmin

Auteur : Temi-chou  
Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité  
Titre : Jasmin.  
Résumé : Il était sale. C'est vrai.

* * *

D'accord, c'est vrai, il se sentait sale, très sale. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur du sang, cette odeur âpre et nauséabonde qui collait au cœur, le suivait partout, tout le temps. Depuis l'âge de sept ans, il avait vu la Mort s'abattre telle pieuvre sur lui. Et la pieuvre avait jeté son encre, parachevant son impression de saleté. C'est vrai qu'alors qu'il aurait pu sortir de ce container à ordures, il avait continué à s'enduire des déchets les plus odorants. Il ne voulait pas sortir de ce container.

Alors, comment expliquer qu'il compare cette fille à un savon au jasmin ?

* * *

Moi : Mouais, j'eux fait mieux à une époque lointaine...

Sasuke : Ah bon ?

Moi : Connard.


	14. Pas des larmes

Auteur : Temi-chou

recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : Pas des larmes.

Résumé : Non, ce n'était pas des larmes. Lui, pleurer pour elle, certainement pas...

Genre : Angst.

Notes : Un Sasuke OOC, un OC et un Ino/Sasu juste vaguement développé...

* * *

_**Pas des larmes. **_

Non, comment pouvait-il pleurer ? C'était impossible. Pas lui, pas pour elle. Pas pour tout ce sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il sentait cet autre lui-même brûler en son for intérieur. Un autre lui-même, fort, bien trop fort. C'était à cause d'elle tout ça. Elle n'avait pas à être là, devant lui, à tenter de lui faire entendre raison. C'était tant pis pour elle. Et ce qu'il sentait de mouillé de sur ses joues, c'étaient pas des larmes. Il pleuvait, c'est tout. Mais pourtant le soleil brillait et cet autre grondait. Il ronronnait de plaisir sous le sang et Sasuke regarda l'amas sanguinolent qui fut, autrefois, Ino Yamanaka. C'était lui qui avait ça ? Non, c'était cet autre. Mais cet autre, on ne pouvait pas le dissocier de son être alors que parfois, il le désirait plus que tout. Cet autre c'était Litchi. Un être sombre et malsain, avide de sang, de sexe et de drogue. Il avait développé cette autre part de lui-même chez Orochimaru, quand il avait appris à se blinder contre les attaques du serpent. Et Litchi n'avait aucun sentiment. Et Litchi était cruel. Et Litchi venait de tuer son premier amour. Comment pouvait-on se venger de soi-même ? Sasuke sentit Litchi bouillonner en lui. Il voulait sortir, prendre le contrôle. Sasuke se battait pour ne pas le laisser sortir depuis presque cinq ans. Mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, que lui restait-il ? Son élève, Ayura ? Elle saurait se débrouiller sans lui… Du moins, il l'espérait. Ino était morte et il n'avait plus rien à faire si ce n'est mourir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une mort, disons qu'il allait s'endormir pour se morfondre en lui-même.

Non, ce n'était pas une trahison envers elle, qui souhaitait seulement le voir vivre longtemps. Elle avait tout donné pour lui et lui, il s'abandonnait… Même s'il n'en paraissait rien, il cédait sous la pression de son démon intérieur. Et quoi ? Il n'était pas parfait, même s'il en donnait l'impression ! Et aujourd'hui, il cédait. Il venait de voir mourir Ino sous ses yeux. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pleurait pas… Ou pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Insensible. Oui, mais non. Loin de là, c'était juste une barrière de protection. Il s'écroula à genoux et poussa un cri. Litchi venait de prendre le contrôle.

Non loin de là, Ayura, son élève, le regarda et ne dit rien. De toute façon, elle ne comprenait que trop bien le chagrin qui envahissait son sensei. Il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie…

* * *

Moi : ... 

Sasuke : ...

Ino : ...

Moi : ...

Ino : ...

Sasuke : on va s'arrêter là hein... Reviews ?


	15. rivales

Auteur :Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Titre : Rivales.

Résumé : Les équipes viennent d'être formées...

Ino : Jle sens pas...

Sasuke : moi non plus...

* * *

**_Rivales_**

Ino soupira en jetant un caillou dans le lac. Les équipes venaient d'être formées et elle n'était pas avec Sasuke. Non pas que ses deux coéquipiers ne lui plaisaient pas (elle n'était que trop ravie de pouvoir continuer la tradition du Ino-Shika-Chô). C'était juste que ces équipes étaient son seul moyen de se rapprocher de son amour, le seul moyen d'apprendre à connaître son amour. Mais voilà, c'est Sakura qui avait été choisie comme future meilleure amie de Sasuke Uchiwa. Parce qu'elle n'en doutait pas, perfide comme l'était sa rivale Grand Front, elle ne reculerait devant aucune tentative pour pouvoir embrasser le brun ténébreux.

La télépathe se leva, comme résignée. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Il fallait s'en douter. Sakura et Ino étaient deux rivales, peut-être même plus que toutes les autres groupies de Sasuke. Elles étaient rivales parce qu'autrefois, elles avaient été amies. Elles avaient tout partagé : le lit, le petit dej', le bain. La seule chose qu'Ino aurait souhaité ne pas partager avec Sakura c'était une haine à cause d'un garçon. Rivales.

Mais en fait, la rivalité, c'était quoi ? Quand deux personnes se battent pour la même chose et qu'elles ont autant de chance ou d'espoir d'atteindre leurs objectifs, c'est ça être rivaux. Mais il n'y avait aucune rivalité entre Sakura et Ino. Et ce, pour une raison simple : face à Sakura, Ino perdait largement.

* * *

Moi : Gomen Ino-chan !

Ino : Moi perdre face à grand front ? JAMAIS !

Sakura : Je le savais !

Sasuke : Moi aussi... Temi-chou, un jour, je ne te pardonnerais plus. Ok pour que tu te fasses tes trips comme quoi Ino et moi on est faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais NE SORS PAS DES CONNERIES COMME CELLE-LA !

Moi : Mais pas besoin de crier !!!!


	16. Eternelle satisfaction

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité

Titre : Eternelle satisfaction

Résumé : Elle m'aime, je l'aime. On est souvent ensemble. Tout va bien. Enfin…Presque…

Notes : POV Sasuke

Sasuke : NOOOOOON ! Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Eh bien, parce que j'ai envie que tu souffres !

Sasuke : mais je suis pas responsable de tes malheurs !

Moi : M'en fiche. Je vais pas faire souffrir Shika !

Sasuke : pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que.

Notes 2 : Univers alternatif

* * *

**_Eternelle Satisfaction._**

Je marchais en direction du lycée, ne voyant même pas les maisons qui défilaient devant moi. J'allais enfin la revoir après deux semaines de vacances interminables. Comment pourrais-je tenir sans elle ?

Tiens pendant que j'y pense ! Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis lycéen, en première S au lycée Sandaime, renommé en l'honneur du troisième proviseur le plus populaire décédé quelques années auparavant. Dans ce même lycée, je suis considéré comme le mec le plus populaire : j'ai même un fan-club attitré. Des groupies j'en ai par centaine et je suis amoureux.

Ma petite bande de potes est composée de Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Tenten et de moi. Je vous explique qui ils sont, quand même.

Naruto. Excité. En première ES, il fait partie de ceux qui passent le plus souvent chez le proviseur et pas pour des félicitations. C'est mon meilleur pote.

Kiba. Du même acabit que Naruto, ils sont dans la même classe et sont convoqués ensemble chez le proviseur, à chaque fois.

Neji et Tenten, ce sont les aînés de notre bande. Ils sont en terminale S et sont sages… Enfin, c'est tout relatif ! Disons plutôt qu'ils ne se font jamais prendre.

Ensuite, Ino. Ino est dans la même classe que Naruto et Kiba, je l'ai connue grâce à eux. Elle est très jolie et intelligente. Entre nous le courant est passé de suite et petit à petit je suis tombé amoureux.

J'arrivais donc devant le garage à vélos, le lieu où on se réunissait pour que chacun fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, Kiba et Naruto préparaient des anti-sèches pour leur contrôle de français, Neji et Tenten fumaient leurs clopes et Ino m'attendait. Quand elle me vit elle se jeta dans mes bras, comme toujours.

-Oh, Sasuke, comme tu m'as manqué pendant ces vacances !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Ino.

Elle grelottait, comme tous les matins alors je me rapprochai encore plus d'elle pour la réchauffer. Elle acceptait ce contact avec plaisir. Puis elle se décolla légèrement de moi et me dit :

-Tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que tous les mecs de la première 4 veulent faire un fan-club pour moi. Je ne comprends pas, je ne pense pas avoir autant de succès.

-Tu es aveugle en ce qui concerne ta côte de popularité, rétorquai-je, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Mais voyons, grand frère, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je ne répondais pas. Voyez mon problème : Je l'aime, elle m'aime. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour ! Je la vois comme la plus belle des femmes, elle me voit comme son grand frère. Elle me tient la main, dans la cour, faisant mourir de jalousie mes groupies, on s'enlace très souvent, on est toujours ensemble, on se dit je t'aime… Mais… Elle ferait toutes ces petites choses avec son frère. Et moi, l'éternel crétin, l'éternel satisfait, j'arrive à me contenter d'être un simple grand frère pour elle parce que j'ai beaucoup de contacts avec elle. Des contacts physiques. On aura beau dire que l'adolescence est une période où on ne pense qu'au sexe, moi, ça ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. J'aime vivre des amours platoniques parce qu'ils sont puissants et je n'aimerai pas être dépendant d'un acte charnel.

Autour de moi, je vois Tenten et Neji qui s'embrassent, Kiba et Naruto dont les mains s'effleurent qui rougissent et Ino et moi, toujours enlacés.

-Et moi, sombre crétin, je continue à vivre d'une éternelle satisfaction…

* * *

Ino : JE CROYAIS QUE TU ALLAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE RECIPROQUE ! 

Moi : Mais, pourquoi tu râles ? Vous vous aimez tous les deux !

Ino : Mais non ! Je l'aime comme un frère !

Moi : Ben quoi ? C'est de l'amour ! Disons qu'il n'est pas de même nature !

Naruto : QU…. MOI avec…

Sasuke : ne râle pas. Toi, au moins, on ne pénètre pas dans ton esprit pour tenter de dévoiler tes pensées intimes à propos d'une blonde alors qu'ils n'existent pas !

Moi : Bon, d'accord pour satisfaire tout le monde…

Tous : Quoi ?

Moi : Je vais vous cacher ma prochaine idée. Personne gueulera.


	17. Marche ou crève

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Titre : Marche ou crève.

Résumé : Il est criminel, elle est infirmière.

Notes : Pas vraiment d'amour. Peut-être juste de la dévotion ou de l'amitié. UA.

* * *

_**Marche ou crève.**_

Sasuke Uchiwa était bien connu de la police. Meurtres, trafic de drogues, violences, j'en passe et des meilleures. Alors pourquoi continuai-je à le protéger ? Il venait d'arriver chez moi, une fois de plus blessé. Et moi, Ino Yamanaka, infirmière de ma condition, je le soignais. Toujours. Mais ce jour-là, je pansais ses blessures, quand il se redressa vivement et remit son tee-shirt.

-Sasuke ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si je ne te soigne pas, tu vas avoir une infection et mourir.

-Dans mon monde c'est « marche ou crève ».

-Alors laisse-moi marcher à tes côtés.

* * *

Ino : 0.o

Moi : Quoi ?

Ino : Je rêve ou...

Moi : Chut, ne dis rien !

Sasuke : C'est nul.

Moi : Mééééchant !


	18. fatigue

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Titre : fatigue

Résumé : Je suis lassé de cette existence.

Notes : Désolée de faire des trucs tristes, mais j'ai besoin d'extérioriser quelques émotions.

* * *

**_Fatigue_**

Je suis fatigué. Je suis vraiment lassé de cette existence. Mon âme est encore pleine de noirceur, de sang et de désir de vengeance, mais je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais partir. Pourquoi rester en un monde qui ne veut plus de moi ? Pourquoi rester dans un monde où je vois la peur dans le regard d'autrui ? Peur que je devienne comme lui, peur de moi… Je n'aime pas ce regard posé sur moi pourtant, je l'aime et le recherche. Le mal brûle en moi. Mais où est le mal, où est le bien ? Bonne et étrange question. Je ne sais plus rien. J'ai tout oublié. Je viens de voir son corps sans vie, celui de la seule fille que j'ai aimée de tout mon cœur. Non, je ne peux plus. Je craque. Je ne suis pas si fort en réalité. Alors bien sûr je craque.

Ino… Ino… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai même pas pu te dire « je t'aime ». J'avais oublié la signification de ces mots mais à te voir étendue, sans vie, devant moi, je commence à entrevoir le sens véritable de ces sentiments, restés non-dits. Reviens ! Même quelques secondes, que je vois ton sourire une dernière fois, que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras. Je t'aime, Ino. Je t'aime. Je veux mourir, parce que je suis fatigué de passer mon temps à fuir…

* * *

Ino : TT.TT Nan, Sasuke ne meurs pas (le secoue comme un prunier) 

Moi : Euh Ino...

Ino : Sasuke, je peux encore entendre tes mots, ne meurs paaaaaaaaaas !

Moi : Ino !

Ino : Quoi ?

Moi : C'est qu'une fiction. Il a pas l'intention de mourir.

Ino : Ah merde, je me suis ridiculisée pour que dalle alors.

Sasuke : ... (dans les vap's)

Ino : Je crois que je l'ai trop secoué...


	19. éventail de déclarations

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Titre : Eventail de déclaration(s)

Résumé : Elle avait toujours des piles de lettres pour la St Valentin... Aucune importance.

Notes : Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je trouve que la St Valentin est un fête insipide qui ne mérite même pas qu'on la signale.

Shika : Personne n'a compris que tu étais aigrie d'être seule pour cette fête chaque année que Dieu fait.

Moi : Pffff, menteur, l'année dernière, j'étais pas seule !

Shika : Il a oublié, c'est pire.

Moi : TT.TT Tu es trop cruel...

* * *

**_Eventail de déclaration(s)_**

Ino n'en pouvait plus de cette fête maudite : La St Valentin. Elle recevait des lettres, des chocolats, des invitations, mais rien qui ne savait retenir son attention plus de quelques secondes. Les déclarations de ses prétendants lui paraissaient tellement froides et insipides ! L'amour ne l'intéressait plus depuis que Sasuke était parti à Oto. Elle se leva et alla voir dans le salon s'il y avait du courrier pour elle. Une montagne. Une seule chose attira son attention : Un petit éventail était placé sur le dessus de la pile.

Finalement, peut-être que la St Valentin n'était pas un mal...

* * *

Ino : Ohhh, je te plains ma petite Temi... Etre seule pour la St Valentin... Pas cool... 

Moi : Merci Ino-chan

Sasuke : Ouais, moi aussi je te plains.

Moi : C'est vrai ?

Sasuke : Moi, je te plains parce que tu ne sauras jamais écrire correctement...

Moi : TT.TT Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews pour une fille seule qui se venge sur... J'ai même pas de chocolat pour me vengeeeeeeeeeer (déprime encore plus)


	20. treize

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathi de l'insensibilité.

Titre : treize

Résumé : Cette année, Sasuke n'a reçu que treize lettres. D'habitude, il en a quatorze...

* * *

**_Treize_**

Il compta et recompta les lettres. Il n'y en avait que treize. Une de moins que l'année précédente. Il repassa en revue les lettres en les classant. Les inconnues, il s'en foutait, il ne regardait que les lettres des "habituées".

-Chiyo, Sakura, Moegi, Sayuki... Mais ou est la lettre d'Ino ?

Il chercha en tout sens, sans trouver cette déclaration. Mais pourquoi ? Sasuke sortit le plus rapidement possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur ! ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Il retrouva Ino dans les bras de Shikamaru. Ainsi donc, elle ne l'aimait plus. Son coeur se brisa...

* * *

Sasuke : N'importe quoi ! 14 lettres !

Moi : je sais...

Sasuke : J'en reçois beaucoup plus !

Moi : 0.o pas vantard le gars !

Ino : Naaaaaaaaan ! Moi, c'est Sasuke et rien que Sasuke pas l'autre fainéant !

Shika : Tant mieux, t'es trop chiante comme fille.


	21. enfer

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Titre : Enfer.

Résumé : L'enfer c'est quand on brûle.

* * *

_**Enfer. **_

L'enfer… Beaucoup disent que l'enfer se trouve sous terre, sous nos pieds. Je ne suis pas d'accord. L'enfer, c'est quand on brûle. L'enfer, c'est la souffrance, l'enfer, c'est la damnation éternelle. Chacun a son propre enfer et j'ai trouvé le mien. J'ai ma propre souffrance qui se trouve être aussi mon espoir. Ma damnation, c'est un peu mon paradis, ce pourquoi je vis. Ce qui me tue. Ce qui me brûle. Ce pourquoi je brûle. Ce que je désire plus et que tout et que je ne peux pas obtenir.

L'enfer est sur Terre.

L'enfer, c'est un de ses regards.

* * *

Ino : Mais-euuuuh ! Pourquoi je suis tout le temps en train de souffrir ?

Sasuke : Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

Moi : Mais si, tu l'aimes ! Tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout !

Sasuke : Génial... Encore une folle qui décide à ma place !

Moi : Je sais.


	22. Orphée

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Télépathie de l'insensibilité.

Titre : Orphée.

Résumé : Shikamaru expose son point de vue sur le destin tragique qui a frappé Ino et Sasuke.

Notes : POV Shika.

Blabla de fanfiqueuse : En fait, je teste une nouvelle façon d'exploiter le filon Sasu/Ino en montrant ce pairing à travers les yeux d'une autre personne…

* * *

_**Orphée.**_

Franchement, si je devais définir l'histoire d'amour de ces deux-là je dirais : chiante.

Mais ça serait méchant. Ino était, malgré son foutu caractère, mon amie. Alors je rajouterais probablement belle et triste à pleurer. Que dire de plus ? Je dois vraiment vous raconter ? J'ai été le témoin impuissant d'une bien triste histoire…

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez du jour où Sasuke est rentré de chez le serpent… C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Naruto et Sakura, morts en mission. Ino pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sasuke avait l'air perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les photos de ses deux amis se trouvaient au-dessus de deux cercueils. Puis pourquoi les parents de Sakura pleuraient-ils ?

Je crois que c'est quand il a vu les joues inondées de larmes de notre télépathe que Sasuke a compris ce qu'il se passait. Je le pensais plus rapide…

Enfin bon, les deux ont fini par sympathiser pour se soutenir et je crois bien qu'ils sont tombés amoureux. Ino l'était déjà, c'est vrai, mais la mort de Sakura lui avait fait perdre tous ses sentiments. Elle ne mangeait plus, ou trop peu, elle se taisait à longueur de journée… Puis petit à petit, les deux ont commencé à parler, puis à rire, s'amuser… Ils avaient retrouvés le goût de vivre et c'était… L'un pour l'autre… Je sais, je sais, cela peut paraître ennuyeux à mourir dit comme ça. Banal au plus au point. Et pourtant…

Moi, j'étais plutôt content qu'ils reprennent tous deux, goût à la vie. Leurs deux rires remplaçaient celui de Naruto qui ne résonnerait plus jamais dans les rues de Konoha, qui semblait déserte sans le blond et Sakura qui passaient leur temps à rire ou hurler. Sasuke et Ino sont un jour repartis en mission. Ils restaient quand même des ninjas. Mais le problème, c'es que Sasuke est revenu vivant, pas Ino. Le pauvre Uchiwa semblait complètement perdu. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Je crois bien qu'il venait de sombrer dans une folie sans nom, pire que celle qui possédait son frère, parce que beaucoup dévastatrice…

Après le reste, je n'en ai pas la preuve, je ne fais que des déductions d'après des éléments que l'on a.

D'abord, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Sasuke a passé les trois jours suivants, sans dormir, sans manger, sans boire, à bibliothèque, sections « Mythologie » et « Nécromancie ». Il me faisait froid dans le dos parce que son regard était trop semblable à celui d'Orochimaru. Lorsqu'il est sorti de cette bibliothèque, il est venu me parler.

-Shikamaru. Je vais aller chercher Ino. Je vais la ramener. Mais si par malheur j'échoue, enterre-moi à côté d'elle. Pour qu'on se retrouve dans l'éternité…

-Galèèèère… Bon d'accord. Bonne chance.

-Hn.

Et maintenant que j'y repense à cette sombre histoire d'amour, je me dis que Sasuke était en réalité un grand homme. Un très grand homme. Parce qu'il a risqué sa vie pour celle qu'il aimait et que je trouve ça admirable. Laissez-moi vous raconter les choses telles que je les conçois…

Je pense que Sasuke est allé dans les enfers, comme Orphée avant lui, pour récupérer son Eurydice. Avec le Mangekyô Sharingan, il a hypnotisé un prêtre noir. Celui-ci lui a montré le chemin du Tartare et Sasuke s'est engouffré dedans. Je ne sais trop ce qu'il s'est passé dedans. Sans doute a-t-il charmé les gardes, les âmes et les lieux mêmes. Il a dû arriver devant Mendès lui-même. Et il a charmé le Diable en personne. Je ne sais pas si c'est par la noirceur de l'âme de Sasuke ou par la pureté de ses intentions. Mais ce bougre avait réussi ! Le Mal lui rendait Ino… Il lui rendait Ino ! Incroyable ! J'ai été impressionné quand j'ai compris ça.

Les conditions : c'était que Sasuke ne devait jamais regardé Ino tant qu'il n'aurait pas déterré son corps et accompli quelques rituels de nécromancie.

Il a profané la tombe de sa bien-aimée et il a commencé son rituel, l'âme d'Ino toujours à côté de lui. Et cela dura une semaine. Peut-être plus. Il s'endormit et quand il se réveilla, son regard croisa les yeux bleus de la télépathe qui disparut.

Sasuke la chercha partout. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte !

Moi, je n'avais parlé à personne de son projet, alors tout le monde le prenait pour un fou. Le lendemain de son échec on le retrouva mort. Il s'était suicidé de désespoir.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient infiniment. Et la Mort les a séparés pour les unir de nouveau.

Décidément, l'amour ce n'est pas pour moi. Quand je vois ces quatre tombes devant mes yeux, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke. Les quatre sont morts d'amour en quelque sorte…

Naruto cherchait Sasuke et il en est mort. Mort par pure affection pour un ami en qui il croyait plus que tout.

Sakura n'a pas su se protéger de la déflagration qui a emporté Naruto. Elle le suivait dans toutes ses missions et je pense qu'elle était finalement parvenue à l'aimer.

Ino… Sa mission : prévenir Suna que leur Hokage allait se marier. Avec elle. Puisque Sasuke était Hokage.

Sasuke… Suicide de désespoir de se retrouver seul… Ayant perdu une nouvelle fois tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Je soupire, vous voyez les enfants, cette histoire est une histoire vraie. Alors, même si cela peut paraître trop romancé, je peux vous assurer que je ne mens jamais. Les conséquences d'un mensonge sont trop impossibles à prévoir. Une vérité, c'est plus simple. Comme vous le savez, je suis le Septième Hokage du village caché de Konoha.

_L'amour est un poison, un poison si doux qu'on ne prend pas garde à s'en méfier. Mais faîtes attentions parce que parfois, l'amour est une prison mortelle dont on ne peut réchapper._

* * *

Moi : TT.TT

Shika : … - -'

Ino : … TT.TT

Sasuke : …

Sakura : …

Naruto : …

Shika : Alors… On va s'arrêter là. Reviews ?


	23. Liens

_**Auteur :**_ Temi-chou

Sasuke : Mouais, je doute.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : T'as vu le texte ?

Moi : oui. Je suis pas dans mon état normal... C'est les envies de meurtres sur deux personnes qui ressortent.

Sasuke : mouais...

_**Titre :**_ Liens.

_**Notes :**_ Assez zarbe... Enfin... vous verrez... Pardon Ino-chan...

* * *

**_Liens_**

Un lien. Tous me parlent de lien.

Les liens, c'est beau.

Les liens c'est puissant.

Les liens sont transcendants et donnent la force de se battre et de survivre.

Mensonges.

Les liens que j'ai eus, sauf avec Mère, peut-être, n'ont été que rivalité et envie d'être remarqué. Ils n'ont été que haine. Quoi de beau là-dedans ?

Ces mêmes liens n'ont pas fait ma force. Quand ils sont tous morts, comment ai-je pu les venger ? En pleurant et en fuyant. Je les ai vraiment aidés, n'est-ce pas ?

La seule chose qui me donne la force de survivre, c'est cette haine qui me dévore, haine envers celui qui a coupé mes maigres liens, mes fragiles raccords avec une santé mentale de fer. Oui, je suis fou. Je suis un… comment dîtes-vous ? Déséquilibré. Mais qui a fait en sorte que je sois déséquilibré ? Mordez-vous les doigts, chers camarades de Konoha. Ce que je suis c'est vous qui l'avez faits.

Alors ?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

C'est la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche tandis que j'enfonce mon sabre dans la gorge de Naruto. Le sang jaillit en même temps que son regard surpris. Et moi je continue à rire, mais rire !

J'avance encore. Shikamaru tente de me raisonner. Je ne l'entends pas. Je n'entends plus rien. Juste mon propre rire et le bruit des chairs qui se déchirent. Ils sont tous morts. Je fais face à Ino. Et je perds mon rire. Parce qu'elle ne parle pas, elle ne pleure pas, elle ne fait rien pour me convaincre de revenir à la raison. On dirait qu'elle attend la mort. J'éclate de rire.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Quel est ce rire Sasuke ?

-N'essayes pas de me convaincre de revenir de ma folie.

C'est à son tour de rire. Et son rire est trop peu semblable au mien. Il n'est ni sadique, ni joyeux. Il est neutre.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te convaincre. Tu t'es enfoncé trop loin. Alors fais de même avec ton sabre dans mon cœur.

Mon fou rire reprend de plus belle. Et je ne me fais pas prier. Le son de sa cage thoracique qui se brise sous ma lame, l'odeur de son sang et son sourire. Rien ne me satisfait. Une douleur vive traverse ma poitrine. Je baisse les yeux. Du sang. Mon sang qui coule à flots.

En transperçant son cœur, j'ai fait mourir le mien.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Sasuke : Donc, comme je le disais, elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

Moi : C'est la faute à...

Ino : Tu m'as tuée ? 0.o

Moi : Non, c'est Sasuke !

Sasuke : Je n'ai fait que suivre le script !

Moi : Menteur ! Vu ce que tu deviens, hein...

Bon, je sais que c'est à chier, mais reviews quand même ?


	24. Ino ou l'optimisme

Auteur : Temi-chou

Inspiré par : Candide ou l'optimisme de Voltaire.

Genre : Plutôt angst...

Titre : Ino ou l'optimisme.

* * *

**_Ino ou l'optimisme_**

Bien sûr qu'il la rejetait sans cesse. Bien sûr qu'il la rabaissait, qu'elle pleurait à chaque fois. Mais elle revenait, avec le sourire, vers lui. Elle pensait qu'il cèderait à force d'être harcelé. Elle souriait, riait, parlait dans le vent, lui certifiait son amour. Dans le village, on guettait ses nouvelles frasques. Inoichi était épouvanté mais n'osait en parler à son épouse, de peur qu'elle panique. Les autres ninjas riaient beaucoup de la blonde. Jamais devant Sandaime ou ses parents, mais pour eux, elle était un pastiche raté d'un homme nommé Candide. Ainsi, ils l'appelaient « Ino ou l'optimisme ».

* * *

C'est pas une franche réussite...

Ino : C'est clair.

Mais j'ai l'esprit torturé par... LE BAC...

Ino : C'est con.

Enfin, je me rattraperais plus tard.

Ino : C'est sûr. Reviews ?


	25. Impossible

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Impossible.

Résumé : Sa plus grande peur c'est l'intangible.

* * *

**_Impossible_**

Sa plus grande peur, c'est l'intangible parce que l'intangible n'a aucune consistance et on ne peut briser quelques chose s'il est inconsistant. Et il pense que la limite entre possible est impossible est destructible. Pourquoi devrait-il s'empêcher de faire une chose sous prétexte que des sots n'en étaient pas capables ? C'est vrai qu'il aimait faire ce qui semblait infaisable, pour faire enrager les cancres. Il adorait qu'on lui murmure, l'air effaré « C'est impossible »

Mais on ne lui disait plus. La seule chose qui se murmurait était : « Sasuke ne sera jamais amoureux d'Ino. C'est impossible ! »

* * *

Ino : J'adore cette conclusion.

Moi : Moi aussi ma belle.

Sasuke : Pendant que je te tiens, toi, quand c'est que tu nous fais la suite de "Danse !" ?

Moi : humph, lundi.

Sasuke : Dans tout ce temps, pourquoi ?

Moi : Désolée, j'ai un autre contrat ailleurs.

Sasuke et Ino : Où ça ?

Moi : En Angleterre... Reviews ?


	26. Melancholia

Auteur : Temi-chou.

Recueil : Télépathie de l'Insensibilité.

Titre : Melancholia.

Note : Drabble écrit en avril, pour montrer à mon père ce que c'était. Il a adoré.

* * *

_**Melancholia **_

Bleu et blanc, rassurants même exaltants. Elle sourit. Le vert, couleur de l'espoir, s'étend en tout sens. Son sourire s'élargit. La brise tiède secoue ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux rient quand elle voit Naruto et Sakura allongés dans l'herbe sous les cerisiers. Les oiseaux volent en couple. Même Neji semble moins morose. Les amours se dévoilent au grand jour. Ino est heureuse. Mais elle ne comprend pas ce sentiment mélancolique qui s'insinue en elle. Elle passe devant le domaine Uchiwa et son sourire se fane. Elle vient de comprendre ce sentiment. C'était le printemps et elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est nul... Reviews quand même ? VIVE LE PRINTEMPS ! 


End file.
